Byakuran's Temper Tantrum
by HitmanOuji-sama
Summary: All shoichi wanted was something to drink to go with his breakfast.　Having orange juice would be the biggest mistake of his life.　Little did he know it also started something...interesting...：３
1. Orange Juice

**Title: **Byakuran's Temper Tantrum

**Summary: **All Shoichi wanted was something to drink to go with his pancakes. Having orange juice for breakfast was the biggest mistake of his life! Little did he know it was actually the start of...something...:3  
><strong><br>Warnings: **Rated T (just in case), some language courtesy of an angry Byakuran, a little yaoi and shonen-ai, nothing graphic  
><strong><br>Pairings: **ByakuranXShoichi, 10051  
><strong><br>Disclaimer: **We DON'T own KHR! If we did it would most likely be CHAOS! :P**  
><strong>

**Byakuran's Temepr Tantrum**

It all started with Byakuran's temper tantrum. Most people's relationships don't start out this way…mines did. Looking back on it now, I wonder why the hell I agreed to do this. At least I know he has faults. If only I knew some of his good qualities, except that he's cute,…..OH MY GOD I did NOT just think that. Surprisingly, it all started on, what we can call, a normal Millifiore day.

I was heading down the hall to see if I could obtain the pancakes that I have smelled since 5 in the morning. Who was making pancakes that early I have no clue. When I arrived at the location of the pancake smell, I saw Spanner digging into a plate of pancakes smothered in strawberries and strawberry syrup. Who could stand that much strawberriness in one meal was beyond me.

"Would you like some pancakes with those strawberries?" I asked sarcastically.

Spanner turned his attention away from his breakfast and stared at me like I had grown a second head.

"No, I believe that I have enough pancakes to accommodate my strawberries and strawberry syrup." he replied in his slightly emotionless voice, while resuming eating his strawberry laden mess.

I've known Spanner for quite a while, so I should've known he would reply to a rhetorical question. But really, it's too early in the morning to deal with Spanner and his strawberries. Sighing, I turned away from and let Spanner enjoy his strawberry mess. I grabbed myself some pancake, making sure to stay away from the strawberries and strawberry-flavored syrup that was on the counter. Instead I coated my pancakes with the traditional maple syrup and butter. Setting my plate down across from Spanner, I headed toward the fridge. Opening the fridge, I stared at its contents. A gallon of expired milk, some random condiments, and on the bottom shelf was a green bubbling liquid which I knew had to be one of Daisy's 'experiments'. I was starting to lose my appitiete just by looking at it, so I looked away and started to look for something drinkable, let alone edible. We really needed to send the Cerevello out shopping and we need to keep Daisy away from the fridge. In the midst of my search I found the perfect thing to accompany my pancakes. Right in front of me was a container of freshly squeezed orange juice and there was just enough for one more glass. Taking the container, I poured myself the remaining orange juice and threw the container away. My breakfast ensemble complete, I sat down and started on my pancakes, while Spanner was halfway done with his. We were able to eat in peace for a little while, discussing random things once in a while, when about 5 minutes later a groggy looking Byakuran came in. He still looked half asleep and his white hair was sticking out more than usual. His pajamas, consisting of a light blue and white shirt with overly long sleeves and a pair of light blue pants with marshmallows covering it, were wrinkled from sleep. He actually looked really cute just out of bed and his lavender eyes just waking up. I stopped eating for a second, rethinking my current thoughts. How could I think that about my own boss, it's better that I ever thought it. Byakuran still looked only half there so I decided to see if I could help him.

"Byakuran~san, would you like some pancakes to eat? We could top them with your favorite marshmallows." I asked hoping to get his brain to start functioning.

He glanced over at me, his eyes showing confusion as he tried to remember who I was.

"Ah,, no thankyou Sho~chan. I jus' wan som juice." Byakuran mumbled, his words slurred with sleep.

He began shuffling towards the fridge, still rubbing his eyes and trying to wake up. I swear my heart stopped when he said the word 'juice'. I hope he didn't mean the orange juice that was in that purple container. Otherwise I knew I was as good as dead. I started to slowly push my half drank juice toward Spanner. Spanner suddenly looked up and gave me a small glare.

"You are not getting me involved in this Shoichi." he whispered, or more like hissed, at me.

Not 2 seconds after he said that did I hear Byakuran whimper, "Where's my juice?" I gave Spanner a pleading look, but all that traitor did was stand up and shake his head slowly. I looked at him in disbelief and disgust since he had strawberry syrup covering his white night shirt. You would think that at the age of 24 you wouldn't need to wear a bib anymore. He started to head to the door when he suddenly stopped dead. Hope began to fill me as he turned back around and started to head back towards me. My hope was shattered when all he did was retrieve his strawberry mess and growled, "You're not getting my strawberries involved either." before stalking out the room.

I couldn't believe it, my supposed 'friend' chose his strawberries over my LIFE! I knew Spanner liked strawberries, but I didn't know it was THAT serious. While I was wallowing in my own self-pity and plotting Spanner's downfall, I suddenly felt an ominous aura behind me. Slowly turning in my chair, I saw Byakuran standing over me and smiling. It wasn't his usual child-like smile, it was a smile so sickingly sweet that it would make Kikyo turn the other way and run.

"Sho~chan," he said in such a sweet voice it sent shivers down my spine, "might you happen to know what happened to my orange juice?"  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<strong><span>To Be Continued<span>**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hitman&Ouji: **こにちわ みな！！!  
><strong>Hitman: <strong>HELLO SIMPLETONS! I'm the nicer one out of the two of us :3! but if you piss me off I will not hesitate to make you life a living hel! :D Nice To Meet You!  
><strong>Ouji: <strong>Shishishi! Hello Peasants! You may call me Ouji~sama! :) Although i'm not as nice as Hitman, I don't waste my time on simple peasants like you. Count yourselfs lucky i guess.  
><strong>Hitman: <strong>Aside from our personalities, we are ACTUALLY glad that you chose our story to read.  
><strong>Ouji~sama: <strong>Yeah, I guess we are. Especially since its our first one.  
><strong>Hitman: <strong>EXACTLY! So please tell us how we did! We would be most happy! :D  
><strong>Ouji~sama: <strong>Shishisih! Yes peasants, in other words **REVIEW!  
>Hitman: <strong>HAI! Then we'll be nice and not kill you off to quickly! :3 THANKS FOR READING!3  
><strong>Hitman&amp;Ouji~sama: <strong>じゃあ！ またね！！


	2. Hell on the Loose

**Ouji~sama: **Shishishi! Welcome back peasants! You OBVIOUSLY had to enjoy MY first chapter if you came back for more. :D  
><strong>Hitman: <strong>OUJI! Stop insulting the reviewers! and what do you mean YOUR chapter! It's OUR chapter!  
><strong>Ouji~sama: <strong>Whatever! Your peasant details do not intrest me.  
><strong>Hitman:<strong> Don't make me shoot you!  
><strong>Ouji~sama: <strong>The prince would like to see you try! :)  
><strong>Hitman: <strong>Grrrr...um...while I try and straighten out Ouji, you guys can enjoy the next chapter! ;D  
><strong>Ouji~sama: <strong>Shishishi! Yes enjoy peasants!  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>We do NOT own KHR! You would regret it if we did!

**Hell on the Loose**

My mind started to seek for an escape route with the least amount of pain.

"I don't really know anything about your juice Byakuran~san." I replied, my voice shaking slightly.

Byakuran glanced at the juice cup next to me, and then returned his gaze back to me.

"Oh? Then would Sho~chan like to explain the juice that is beside him then?" he asked his voice giving me goose bumps.

I forgot about to dispose of the evidence. I knew I was finished if I didn't think of something quick. Spanner, the traitor, passed through my mind. Even if he wasn't here, I could still use him to my advantage.

"Well you see Spanner was…." I started, but before I could get out the rest I was interrupted by cackling static and then Spanner's voice.

"I told you not to get me involved Shoichi. I had nothing to do with Byakuran's juice." Spanner stated, his voice actually hinting the emotion of annoyance, "Deal with this without getting other's involved."

With his little speech over, he cut of the microphone reception and the room fell silent once again. I should've known that he would wire this place for his Mosca experiments. To think I actually considered him a friend. I was in DEEP shit now. Byakuran glared at me so intently that I thought I would burst into flames at any second.

"You. Drank. My. Orange. Juice. Shoichi!" he growled. With each word I could see his eyes start to burn with rage and an evil aura started to form around him. Not only that but he used my first name instead of the nickname he gave me. To put it simply I was DEAD meat. All of a sudden I was knocked forcefully from my chair with the table on top of me.

"HOW DARE YOU DRINK MY ORANGE JUICE! IT. WAS. MINE!" Byakuran yelled at me, crushing me under the table.

"I'm….sorry…Byak…kuran…san. I…didn't…know…it..was..yours." I managed to gasp out, though I was starting to run low on oxygen.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW THAT IT WAS MINE! I PUT MY NAME ON IT!" he continued to scream while grabbing the container and shoving it in my face.

Surprisingly on the back of the container was a mini Byakuran on a marshmallow saying 'Byakuran's juice! DO NOT TOUCH!' how in the world could I have missed that, but I did and now I was paying for it. Byakuran's rage continued to increase while my oxygen supply continued to decrease. On Byakuran's left hand I noticed that his mare ring was emitting an enormous amount of sky flames. The first thing that ran through my mind was that I could probably die a less painful death by the hands of the Devil himself. I literally saw my life flash before my eyes. My only regret is not being able to get revenge on Spanner the traitor. Just as Byakuran was about to give me my death blow, the rest of the Millifiore group burst in. I have never in my life been so happy to see Kikyo, Zakuro, Bluebell, and especially Daisy in my WHOLE life. They stared in horror for a few seconds (a second to long if you ask me) until the finally snapped into action.

"BYAKURAN~SAMA!" Kikyo yelled as he grabbed Byakuran and tried to get him off of me. They struggled for a little bit, with Byakuran still yelling profanities at me, but it was obvious that Kikyo alone could not stop Byakuran.

"ZAKURO, DAISY! Get your asses in motion and help me!" Kikyo screamed at the three still standing at the door.

It was enough to get Zakuro and Daisy moving to help Kikyo drag Byakuran toward the door.

"LET GO OF ME!" Byakuran screeched while trying to get out of there grasps, "I'M GOING TO SEND SHOICHI SO FAR DOWN IN HELL THAT THE VONGOLA MIST GUARDIAN WON'T BE ABLE TO FIND HIM!"

I could feel myself pale completely at the thought of his threat. Bluebell ran towards me and knelt down to see if I was ok. I seemed to be ok other than a couple of cuts and bruises, which Bluebell took care of easily. Kikyo, Zakuro, and Daisy managed to drag Byakuran out the door and into the hallway. I could still faintly hear Byakuran screaming my name and all the multiple death threats that I would receive when he got his hands on me.

"What did you do to him?" Bluebell questioned as I got up and started to clean up. I gave a frustrated sigh and turned the table upright before facing her.

"I…I don't really know. All I wanted was some juice, and I got some, but the Byakuran came in all sleep and cute demanding juice too. One thing led to another and the all hell broke loose!" I was panting by the end of my explanation and leaning against the wall for support. Bluebell looked at me for a moment before replying.

"Well, your first mistake was considering having juice at all." I groaned loudly and slid down the wall, resting my head on my knees. Bluebell came to kneel by me and she put her hand softly on my shoulder. It made me relax almost instantly.

"It's ok Shoichi. Just give Byakuran~san a couple of days to cool down. Then everything can go back to being abnormally normal." She stated in her sing-song voice with a smile gracing her face. I gave her a small smile in return and started to get up to continue cleaning the, now ruined, kitchen. Unfortunately for me the door burst open with Byakuran struggling toward me and Zakuro and Daisy being dragged behind.

"SHOICHI!" Byakuran roared, "I WILL GET REVENGE!"

I was huddled in a corner trying to get as far as possible from the rampaging Byakuran. Luckily, his mare ring wasn't activated anymore, but he was still stronger than Zakuro and Daisy. Byakuran almost made to me when Kikyo came running through the door and helped Zakuro and Daisy get Byakuran back out of the room. I was in awe at how much strength Kikyo still possessed. Especially since his left eye was bleeding heavily and so was a big gnash on his side. After successfully getting Byakuran out of the kitchen and toward his room, I relaxed against the wall. Bluebell stared at the door for a minute before turning to me with a worried look and saying,

"O-k…Maybe you should give him a couple of weeks."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** To Be Continued**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
><strong>AN:  
>Hitman: <strong>HELLLOOOOO VALUED READERS!We are proud by the way this story is going and we are glad to have your support!  
><strong>Ouji~sama: <strong>Shishishi! yes, i suppose we are. On top of that we decided to be EXPECIALLY nice today!  
><strong>Hitman: <strong>Oh right! We want to give a Shout-Out to **amuto4ever72**! This was the FIRST member to favorite our story!  
><strong>ouji~sama: <strong>Yes! so as a reward you won't die by our hands at least! ;D I will also permit this peasant to call me ouji! Feel Grateful!  
><strong>Hitman: <strong>*sigh* '-.- You will never learn will you ouji...Oh Well! Thanks again fro reading!** Please Review!**


	3. The Aftereffects

**Hitman**:...o.o...  
><strong>Ouji~sama: <strong>Hmm?...Shishishi! Well my dear peasantly readers, it seems like Hitman got to involved in the newest episode of the Ouran High School Host Club drama. It seems that she will be useless for awhile, so The Prince will explain. This is our LAST chapter for this story, BUT if you are good little peasants we might have a surprise for you at the end. Shishishi, SO enjoy the last chapter peasants!  
><strong>Hitman:<strong>...O.o...OAO...:3...  
><strong>Ouji~sama: <strong>*sigh*...useless peasant...Jaa, Bye B!  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>We do NOT own KHR! The world would probably end, come back, and end again before we ever do.

**The Aftereffects**

After calming my heart down enough, so that I wouldn't go into cardiac arrest, I finished cleaning up the kitchen. Bluebell helped me cleanup, which I was completely grateful for, and then suggested that I go and clean myself up. Looking down at myself I realized I really was a mess. My favorite Blood & Pepper nightshirt was sticky with syrup and butter and my red pajama pants weren't any better. The night I actually manage to change into my Pjs, before I knock out somewhere on the floor, and they become completely ruined. That would teach me to change into my Pjs again. I sighed, for what seemed like the millionth time, and ran my fingers through my already messy hair. I glanced at the stove clock and mentally groaned. It was only 7 in the morning and I already looked a mess and felt like I've been battling the Vongola guardians. Sighing, again, I headed to my room and my bathroom, being careful not to ruin any of the paperwork or computers that littered my floor. Glancing at the mirror and seeing my frazzled self stare back, I knew that it was going to be one of those days.

**~1 week later~**

It's been a week, one long strenuous week, and nothing has happened out of our abnormally normal schedule. I haven't seen or heard from Byakuran since that morning and it's really trying on my sanity. I would find myself thinking at random times of the day, that at any time he would just pop up ready to murder or mutilate my body. I am finally back on speaking grounds with Spanner after I forgave him, and stole his stash of strawberry lollipops. He had withdrawal symptoms for 2 days before I helped him make some more. I usually spend my days with him trying to help upgrade his King Mosca's programming, while also keeping an eye on the Vongola. Kikyo is getting better, although he still wears bandages around his ribs, chest, and eye, but at least he is walking on his own now. Whenever I see him I try and ask if he is alright, but I just receive glares like it's MY fault his precious Byakuran injured him!...even though it sorta was. Zakuro and Daisy didn't have any noticeable injuries, but Daisy keeps giving me strange and creepy looks.

_'Note to self: Stay even** FARTHER** away from Daisy!'_

Although I feel guilty and sorry about what happened to Byakuran, I didn't think I was crazy! Right now I am standing, in front, of Byakuran's room. Why in this messed up world was I even here! Oh Right, because of Spanner's persuasion, Bluebell's demand, and Kikyo's glares. I know that I needed to apologize, but it's only been a week. Who's to say that he is calm enough to not rip my head off its shoulders? I've never seen Byakuran get so angry, and over something so small, so I really didn't know how to approach this. Staring at the door my cowardice began to take over. He hasn't realized that I'm out here, so I could come back later when I think that he is calmer. Satisfied, I started to turn around and head back to my safe sanctuary, but I suddenly heard a soft voice come from behind me.

"Come in…Sho~chan." Byakuran whispered in a quiet voice that did not suit his child-like personality. At least he went back to using his nickname for me that has to be a good sign. Gathering up what little courage I possessed, I opened the door to Byakuran's room and crept inside making sure to leave the door opened for a quick escape. After adjusting to the lack of light, I froze in awe at the sight before me. Right in front of me towered a large pile of marshmallows enough to feed hundreds of little kids for weeks. The longer I gazed at the pile; I started to make out the shape of a castle. I stared at the marshmallow castle for a little while before I began searching for Byakuran. His room wasn't that big, so it didn't take me long to realize that Byakuran was nowhere in sight. I walked up to the front of the marshmallow castle and recognized something that I didn't before. Looking at the bottom right of the castle was located a hole that I didn't see before. Crouching down, I peeked inside the hole and saw the shadowed figure of Byakuran. He was crouched down, hugging his knees to his chest, and poking at something that looked like a ….mushroom?...or a very big marshmallow.

"Byakuran~san…." I called out softly.

Byakuran stopped poking at the…object….and turned to glance at me. He gave me a small glare and turned back to poking his weird object before grumbling,

"Hmm…Sho~chan is back. Has Sho~chan come to take my marshmallows next?"

Feeling my guilt grow I replied,

"No, Byakuran~san! I actually came to give you a little present."

He looked at me suspiciously and curiously before asking,

"You did? What did Sho~chan bring me?"

Byakuran was looking genuinely interested in what I brought him. I decided to use his curiosity to my advantage and lure him out of his marshmallow thing.

"Jaa, I think you would have to come out to see your present properly." I said as sweetly as I could. I stood up silently and took a couple of steps back from the opening.

I immediately heard movement and a couple of seconds later I saw Byakuran's head pop out of the opening. He looked over at me and crawled the rest of the way out of the marshemallowy hole. Standing to his full height, about a head taller than me (grumble, grumble), he made his way over to me. Byakuran hadn't changed much since that morning, other than his personality. Of course it HAS only been one week, so he shouldn't have changed much at all. His white, spikey hair was a little messier and he wore his Millifiore jacket open, revealing a white undershirt underneath. He looked fairly sexy, but I'm not supposed to be thinking those weird things about my OWN boss. He stood in front of me and demanded for his present again. His eyes didn't show as much childish joy as I was used to, and it made me worry. I quickly revealed his present from behind my back and held it out to him. His eyes immediately lit up and he grabbed the mini carton of orange juice from my hands.

"It's an individual carton or orange juice. I had the Cerevello get a lot of them, so you don't have to worry about someone taking the last of your orange juice." I explained quickly as Byakuran was busy getting the straw into the hole. He quietly sipped don the orange juice, o look of pure happiness on his face. I started to fidget as he continued to sip his juice in quiet. It was weird not to hear him rambling on about something he thought was interesting. I decided to break the silence with the question that has been bothering me for the last week.

"….um…Byakuran~san." I stuttered uncontrollably. He stopped sipping his juice and glanced at me.

"Yes, Sho~chan?" he answered, his voice back to its original child-like tone.

"I-I was won-ndering if….if you we-ere st-ttill mad at me-e…" I managed to ask with some difficulty.

He stared at me for a few seconds and before a big, cute smile spread across his face. He walked closer to me and bent down slightly to look me straight in the face. I froze when he grabbed my chin and made me look directly at him. He leaned in closer and gave me a gentle kiss on the lips.

**OH MY GOD!**

MY FIRST KISS IS BEING TAKEN BY Byakuran!...and it actually feels nice…WAIT..NO! I did NOT just think that. Byakuran pulled back and smiled his cutest smile at me. My face started to blush red so much that my face began to rival the color of my hair,

"By-yak-kur-ran~sa-an…" I gasped out,

"Hehe! :3 Sho~chan is so cute!" Byakuran chuckled and straightened to his full height, letting my chin go.

"I could never stay mad at my dear Sho~chan!" he exclaimed happily and left through the open door, most likely to go find another carton of orange juice. I stood there, blushing like crazy, with my hand over my mouth. I could still feel the tingling of Byakuran's lips on mine. This feeling that I'm having is really strange and weird, but it also feels nice and warm. Putting aside the strange feeling for now, I now know one thing for certain.

**NEVER** get involved in one of Byakuran's temper tantrums.

****************************************************************おわり！！***********************************************************************  
><strong>Hitman: <strong>BANZAI! We were FINALLY ably to finish it!  
><strong>Ouji~sama: <strong>Oh look, the peasant is you enjoy your trip in the "Host" world?  
><strong>Hitman: <strong>WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PEASANT! and yes I very much did enjoy the new episode. I can't wait till the next on! :D  
><strong>Ouji~sama: <strong>Shishishi, Whatever, anyways The Prince thanks all who read this story! be grateful for i do not give my thanks often. :)  
><strong>Hitman: <strong>Yes, We want to thank all who read this AND our wonderful reviewers! You have been SOO amazing, that we have a surprise!  
><strong>Ouji~sama: <strong>Shishishi, yes we do. The surprise is the Sequel to this story.  
><strong>Hitman: <strong>HAI! It will be called **"Who Touched Me!",** so look put for the next one in our ByakuranXShoichi romantic comedy series.  
><strong>Ouji~sama: <strong>So until we meet again peasants...  
><strong>Hitman &amp; Ouji~sama: <strong>またね！！


End file.
